La vie continue
by Meliane
Summary: Suite de In the name. Les années passent, les plus jeunes prennent la relève... Le chapitre 1 fait office de synopsis. Rating T pour le moment.
1. Introduction

**Petite intro de la suite à laquelle je réfléchis en ce moment. Les chapitres ne seront pas vraiment liés entre eux, seule la chronologie comptera. ****Les mises à jour pourront être très espacées, tout dépendra de ma motivation et de mon temps libre.**

**Personnages développés au début (je laisserai une note pour chaque "nouveau" ) :**

- Vicky (sœur d'Elladora) ;

- les triplés d'Elladora et Mike;

- quelques enfants et adultes intervenant de près ou de loin (Hermione & Ron, Harry, Ginny et leur descendance notamment) ;

- plusieurs autres existant dans la réalité et dont je me sers sans vergogne.

**Et rappel des couples existants, ça peut être utile:**

- Nicola/Boris;

- Elladora/Mike;

- Athena/Christophe.

**Place au récapitulatif de ce qui s'est passé et de ce qui va venir.**

Trois ans ont passé depuis la fin des études de la petite bande.

Nicola travaille à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, tandis que Boris approché par une équipe de Quidditch est devenu joueur professionnel. Un fossé s'est creusé entre eux à cause de l'histoire avec Marine et ils ne se parlent plus autant qu'avant.

Mike joue toujours dans la même équipe et Elladora s'apprête à débuter la formation d'Auror. Les triplés ne peuvent pas rester seuls et passent donc la majorité de leur temps chez leurs grands-parents maternels.

Les rapports entre Athena et Christophe ont évolué. Même si elle prend plaisir à l'énerver de temps en temps, elle en est venue à l'apprécier. Elle travaille la semaine dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie et ne revient en Angleterre que le week-end. Christophe est toujours en poste aux Etats-Unis, Athena et lui ne se voient donc pas beaucoup.

D'autres enfants ont grandi eux aussi, et alors que les jumeaux sont pressés de commencer leur cinquième année annonciatrice de nouvelles farces, Vicky assez stressée se demande ce qui l'attend au château...

Amour, aventure, déchirements, voyages et frasques en tout genre seront au rendez-vous dans cette deuxième grande partie.


	2. Vicky 1ère année

**Donc, comme annoncé dans l'intro, j'ai choisi la petite Vicky pour commencer. Les titres des chapitres se présenteront de cette manière: le nom suivi de l'époque où les actions ont lieu. Je préciserai aussi les liens du personnage en question avec ceux de la première partie si besoin il y a. Bonne lecture !**

Londres, août 2011

- Vicky, reste ici !

La petite fille de onze ans adopta une mine boudeuse mais revint vers sa mère. Elle ressentait toujours la même chose à chaque visite sur le Chemin de Traverse: l'envie de passer des heures dans la librairie et feuilleter les livres qui lui semblaient intéressants. Mais cette fois, elle avait d'autres obligations à honorer, même si la tentation de suivre ses frères au magasin des jumeaux Weasley était assez forte.

- Par quoi on commence ? demanda Cassie qui voyait bien que sa fille ne tenait pas en place.

La réponse fusa aussitôt:

- Fleury et Bott !

- J'en étais sûre ! Bon, donne-moi la liste.

- Ah non ! protesta Vicky. Je vais aller à Poudlard, il est temps que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seule !

Cassie réprima un fou rire.

- Très bien jeune fille, achète-les toi-même !

Vicky acquiesça distraitement et se dirigea vers son magasin favori. Une multitude d'étudiants, nouveaux ou anciens, se pressaient entre les rayons afin de terminer leurs achats pour la rentrée à venir. La petite brune jeta un coup d'œil à son parchemin et parcourut les étagères.

- Donc, marmonna-t-elle. _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 1_, _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, _Les Animaux Fantastiques_, _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, _Magie théorique_, _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, et _Potions magiques_. _Histoire de la magie_, j'ai déjà !

Sa taille l'empêcha d'atteindre la rangée où se trouvait le manuel requis pour la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle envisageait de monter sur une échelle toute proche quand le livre convoité lui fut placé dans les mains. Elle se retourna vivement et observa le garçon qui lui faisait face. Il était grand pour son âge, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui retint son attention: l'inconnu avait les cheveux violets.

Subitement intéressée, elle demanda:

- Tu ne serais pas Métamorphomage ?

Le garçon sembla surpris et mit quelques instants à répondre.

- Oui, je tiens cette particularité de ma mère. Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup pour une future première année.

- Normal, mes parents et mes grands-parents de chaque côté sont sorciers, comme mes frères et sœurs ! Puisque tu es déjà à Poudlard, tu as sûrement entendu parler de ces deux-là.

- C'est quoi leur nom ? demanda l'autre plutôt curieux.

- Leur nom n'a pas d'importance, ce qui compte c'est ce qu'ils font !

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'adolescent.

- Je vois... Toi, tu es la petite sœur des jumeaux Albany !

- Exact ! Je t'avais bien dit que leur réputation les précédait. Et je parie qu'en ce moment, ils font leurs provisions dans la boutique des Weasley.

- Justement, je dois leur rendre une petite visite tout à l'heure. Ça te dit de m'accompagner ? On pourra y retrouver les dignes successeurs de Fred et George.

- D'accord, ça me va, euh...

- Teddy Lupin, la devança-t-il. Il faut que j'achète ce qu'il me manque, on n'aura qu'à se rejoindre devant le glacier.

Le visage de Vicky s'éclaira. Glaces ?

- Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure !

Elle sortit de la librairie au bout d'un moment avec ses nouvelles acquisitions. La lanière du sac lui rentrait dans l'épaule, lui tirant des grimaces, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le pose sur le sol de la boutique de l'apothicaire. L'odeur de chou lui fit froncer le nez, et elle décida de ne pas s'attarder pour aller ensuite faire l'achat du matériel manquant du cours de potions et de l'ensemble du nécessaire à papeterie. La vue de plusieurs garçons braillards devant la boutique de Quidditch diminua un peu sa bonne humeur: comment des gens pouvaient-ils se montrer aussi enthousiastes pour un sport, fût-il le préféré des sorciers ? Elle secoua la tête en se rendant compte qu'elle était peut-être trop sévère dans son jugement. Après tout, Liam et Jerry adoraient le Quidditch.

Une dernière chose manquait d'après la liste destinée aux première année, et Vicky en frémit d'impatience. Enfin, elle allait avoir sa propre baguette ! Eliza lui avait bien dit que la baguette choisissait son sorcier et pas l'inverse. Vicky s'était donc renseignée sur les types de bois et les ingrédients magiques utilisés par Ollivander. Le livre s'était avéré un peu trop technique et elle n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle se rappelait sans mal de la propriété majeure de chaque bois et le caractère que la baguette exigeait de son possesseur.

Elle patienta quelques secondes devant le comptoir, avant qu'un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs fasse irruption de la réserve.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer son anxiété.

- Vicky Albany, n'est-ce pas ? demanda d'emblée Ollivander. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère.

La petite fille retint un soupir. Oui, elle savait qu'elle était Cassie en miniature !

Ollivander sourit, prit des mesures et voulut savoir de quelle main elle écrivait.

- Je suis droitière.

Plusieurs boîtes s'entassèrent bientôt sur le comptoir. Vicky soupira pour de bon cette fois et s'empara de la sixième baguette. Elle éprouva alors une sensation bizarre, comme si ses cheveux volaient au vent, alors qu'aucun courant d'air ne traversait la boutique.

- Noyer noir et crin de licorne, assez rigide, commenta le fabricant. Difficile à maîtriser. Mais si son possesseur est sincère et honnête envers lui-même et les autres, elle devient une baguette loyale, avec un don particulier pour toutes les sortes d'enchantement.

En sortant, Vicky resta un moment plongée dans ses pensées sans faire attention aux gens qu'elle bousculait. Elle revint à la réalité en entendant une voix l'appeler et s'empressa de rejoindre Teddy. Cassie arriva quelques minutes plus tard et fut surprise de découvrir sa fille en train de discuter avec un inconnu. Le visage de la botaniste s'éclaira soudain: quand elle était encore à Poudlard, le père du garçon en face d'elle faisait souvent tout son possible pour modérer ses amis...

- Tu dois être le fils de Remus, dit-elle en guise de salut.

- Et vous, vous êtes la mère de Jerry, Liam et Vicky.

Le visage de Cassie se crispa. Qui ne connaissait pas les jumeaux ? Elle aurait pourtant préféré qu'ils se distinguent par des bonnes notes.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle.

Vicky engloutit deux glaces l'une après l'autre, fit un bruit incongru qui lui attira le regard noir de sa mère et ramassa ses affaires avec un rire étouffé. Elle promit ensuite à Teddy de le retrouver dans le train et s'éloigna. De son côté, Cassie eut un sourire ravi: que sa fille se soit déjà fait un ami potentiel était une bonne chose. La petite brune ne serait pas perdue parmi le dédale des couloirs et les escaliers qui bougeaient sans cesse.


End file.
